


Swan Queen drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Oncers Trick or Treat event on tumblr, for LiveLoveLikeMe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swan Queen drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> Written for the Oncers Trick or Treat event on tumblr, for LiveLoveLikeMe

She tastes like strawberry. It comes as a surprise to Emma, thought it really shouldn’t. The woman had told her that apples hadn’t really been her favourite. Still isn’t her favourite. That had been the reason her father got her the Honeycrisp tree on her 12th birthday. Apples had been her father’s favourite.  
She tastes like strawberry, and it makes complete sense. Not because Emma had seen her buying strawberry flavored lip balm, though she had. But because strawberry plants are supposed to grow on the cold, but the fruit will die if exposed to frost. Because they’re stronger than they look, and more fragile than you think. Because they’ve always been Emma’s favourite.


End file.
